Because She's My Partner
by Mrs.Deeks
Summary: Kensi is hiding, does Deeks know where she is?  I suck at Summary's, Sorry


Hi everyone, so thanks for the reviews on my first fanfic. Your reviews gave me the courage to write another so here it is. Hope you enjoy it. Takes part during 03.16 BLYE.K. Doesn't really relate much to episode. I'll let you decide if they are Just partners…..

Disclaimer: I do NOT own NCIS: LA or any of the Characters or Story lines.

…...

Deeks stood starring at the screen in Ops as Eric spoke.

"She's gone off the radar; she doesn't want to be found"

"We'll find her" Callen said as he faced Sam who nodded back at his partner.

Hetty took a step closer to Deeks "Mr Deeks, Miss Blye is your partner, you know her better than anyone, do you know where your partner would go or hide?"

Deeks looked down at Hetty and at the rest of the team and then back at the screen which showed a picture of Kensi.

"No...No I don't."

...

A few hours later Sam, Callen and Deeks sat in the bull pen with Eric and Nell.

"Ok where else would she go, where else does she feel safe?"

Sam sighed and leaned back in his chair looking deflated. "Look Gee, we have looked everywhere for her. I cannot think of any place else, nowhere in Los Angeles anyway."

It had been 4 hours since they had caught the man who had killed Kensi's dad and his unit then went hunting for Kensi. She was safe now if only they could find her.

"Kensi will come out when she is ready. She has just learnt that everything she knew about her father was a lie, she just needs time"

Everyone had almost forgot that Deeks was there as he hadn't said anything in a while, which was strange for him.

"Deeks are you sure you don't know where she is...I mean you two are..."Nell stopped when Deeks gave her a warning look.

"No, I don't know where Kensi is" He got up, grabbed his bag and started for the door.

"Hey, where are you going?" Callen called after him.

"Home, Kensi will find you when she's ready!" Deeks closed the door behind him.

"Wait, Find US you mean?" Sam said looking at the others.

"You think he knows where she is?" Eric asked.

"I do, Sam?" Callen gave Sam a knowing look.

Sam nodded "Right behind you partner".

...

Deeks pushed his key into the look and opened the door. He looked around to find everything in its place.

"Monty?" He called out and the dog came hurdling towards him. Deeks bent down to greet the dog.

"Hey buddy, you ok? Did you look after her for me? Your such a good boy" He then saw Kensi standing in the door way of his bedroom leaning on the frame. He slowly stood up trailing his eyes up her bare legs to a pair of lacy knickers to his LAPD T-shirt, to her freshly washed damp hair into a pair of mismatched chocolate brown eyes. He smiled as she watched him. To Deeks Kensi was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, she took his breath away every time he saw her. He was in love with her and for some unknown reason to him she was in love with him too.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"You ok?" He asked not taking his eyes of her.

"I am now" Kensi smiled. They stood there looking at each other for a few minutes until there was a knock at the door. Monty barked.

"I have a feeling Sam and Callen may have followed me." He turned to open the door. "Gentlemen" He let them in closing the door behind them. They both stopped when they spotted Kensi.

Callen turned to Deeks with an angry look on his face "You let us run around the whole of Los Angeles looking for her when you knew she was here all along. Why didn't you tell us? You should have told us! Give me one good reason not to shot you!"

Deeks looked at the two men then back at Kensi.

"Because she's my partner"

There was silence for a few seconds. . Sam and Callen saw the way Deeks looked at Kensi and the way she looked at him. There was something there, a secret, love, lust, friendship, passion, protection. Sam and Callen had seen it many times before, but somehow this was different.

Callen looked up at kensi then back at Deeks

"Is that all you two are Deeks? JUST Partners?"

Deeks continued to lock eyes with kensi as he answered the senior agents question.

"Yes, that's all we are. Just Partners."


End file.
